


Fleeting Moments

by Soniasstarlightpen



Series: Music & Happines [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Baby sitting, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniasstarlightpen/pseuds/Soniasstarlightpen
Summary: [One Shot] Domesticity wasn’t something they were used to but it suited them. [Reiji, Ranmaru and Misaki]
Series: Music & Happines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642774
Kudos: 3





	Fleeting Moments

Misaki was exhausted returning back to the dorms.  
After a long day discussing ideas for upcoming songs with Haruka and running errands for Ringo and Huyga all she wanted to do was sleep.  
She also hoped Reiji and Ranmaru had no troubles with Yui.  
Being the only ones in the dorm with a day off it was up to them to look after her niece for the evening.  
She walked slowly into her dorm room expecting to encounter chaos.  
The hallway seemed to be quiet∙ that was a good sign.  
She quietly opened the door and peeked inside.  
She wasn’t prepared for the sight that waited her.  
In the couch there where lying the two idols with the little girl.  
Reiji and Ranmaru both had probably all her make-up on their faces and the kitchen was a mess.  
She went closer to the two men and tried to wake them up.   
‘Guys…’  
She went close and scoot them awake.  
‘Guys…’  
The two of them jolted awake.  
‘Hey there Misa…’ Reiji said and stretched, while Ranmaru let out a yawn next to him.  
‘What happened?’ She asked as she pointed at their faces and the kitchen.  
‘The brat happened!’ Ranmaru said and pointed at Yui.  
‘The little gal wanted to practice make up and some pancakes…’ Reiji said. ‘We couldn’t say no.’  
‘I see…’   
She went closer and picked up the little girl in her arms.  
‘I’ll take her to bed.’ She said. ‘Meanwhile you clean up yourselves and the kitchen.’  
‘Alright!’  
She went to the other room carrying the little girl.  
She placed her to bed and kissed her forehead.  
They both had a tiring day.  
But the image that greeted her made her smile.  
Who would have thought that the domestic life suited them?  
She went back to the living room to help, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble i wrote with one of my OCs for this fandom.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
